A Fresh Start
by karol89
Summary: Takes up after book 4 and focus on Sey's and Siho's relationship after the elevator scene. Ratings may change as the story proceed. But I will make it clear when it does..
1. Tentive

**A new story I have written that takes up after book 4. **

I meet him in the park; it has become our meeting place. We do not speak to one another at school but choose to just walk past each other in the hallways. Sometimes I catch him looking at me and he response by smiling, pretending it is because of something one of his friends said, but I know better. Yet, it makes me happy. Sometimes when there are not many people around I smile back, other times I just turn around quickly. I do not know why we keep it a secret for everyone. Yet again I do not know what it is we are keeping secret. We had been on one date and he had kissed me, (I was rather unwilling) and we had argued and made up. But we had not really done anything else since. Well, not like a couple at least. We meet at the park and he teaches me how to skate. We have a good time, he walks me home and bids me good night and then walks away. Truth to be told we are acting like good friends and I never thought that I would feel disappointed about it. I think he understand my need to take it slow. And it makes me want to speed everything up.

I glance behind me in the classroom. He is sitting by his desk and starring absently out off the window, not at all disturbed by all the noise surrounding him. It is funny when I think about it, but Siho is always surrounded by people in class. It seems that despite the fact of the "bad boy" vibes he gives sometime, it does not stop people from admiring him and girls to throw him longing glances. And as uncomfortable as I fell about admitting it, I feel both proud and jealous at the same time. I'm happy that people admire him, makes my heart fell warm, but I can't help feeling jealous when the girls are showing their interest openly, something I have not been able to bring myself to do despite that I am more close to Siho then most of the girls. And he likes me. At least I think he does. Why else put all the effort he made in getting to know me?

Suddenly he turns and looks at me, as If he sensed me looking at him. He has a crooked smile on his lips and he raises one eyebrow questioningly. I immediately turn my head towards Jae Eun and pretend to be listening to the conversation she is having with another girl. I know he is smirking at me, but I cannot bring myself to look back. It is way too embarrassing. I sense myself phone vibrating in my jacket pocket and I pick it up. The display shows a new text message, and his number. I have managed to memorize his number by now.

**_Can we see each other after school? / Siho_**

A warm feeling surge down my spine and I can feel myself blushing. Jae Eun notice it to and bends down to see the reason to my blushing. A big smile spreads on her face and she looks at me with hopeful eyes. Eyes that are practically screaming to say yes. I shake my head at her reaction and feel thankful that I am sitting with my back turned towards Siho. I take a deep breath and text him back:

**_I have a meeting after school that I need to attend but that should not take too long. At the park, usual spot?_**

I get his answer in less than a second.

**_Great, I will be waiting_****.**

I cannot help but smile….

**So, what do you think…? First time I write anything in ages… **


	2. comfortable?

**Thank you for your review...**

The meeting seemed to be going on forever. I tend to enjoy the journalist clubs meetings, well usually when no one is asking me to do slave work, but it still is fun to be surrounded with people who has the same interests as you. Yet somehow my eyes keep drifting towards the clock. Strangely I feel the exact same thing as I felt that time when Hajun asked me to meet him after school, yet this feeling is far more intense. I am far more anticipated now then I would dear let anyone ever find out.

-Sey..? Sey! Are you listening…?

I turn my head away fast from the clock in the speed of lightning. I can feel my face turning red and I look embarrassed.

-umm…Sorry I was just…you know…thinking about the talk show-contest, I stammer and look at the floor.

-Ahh, yes that one. It would be fun if we had some of our members their competing and representing our school, is there anyone interested?, the president of the club asks and looks around.

Truth to be told, I did not lie completely. I have been thinking about the competition a lot, just not at the moment. The competition is a part of a Pr-campaign to advertise a new TV-channel who has started to broadcast. They are looking for someone who can be their new host for a teenager program and has therefore arranged this competition to find someone who is talented and fitted for the task. Teen program is not the area I wish to work with, but it is a good start in my dream to become a news reporter. I just do not think I am brave enough to sign up. I look around on the others. There are a couple of hands in the air. Not to mention the hard competition. Most of these people have been doing this for a far longer period then me therefore they will have a lot more experience. I mean what I did under our last project in the park. I was running around checking cables.

-well for those who has not made up their mind yet, there is two more weeks until deadline so give it a thought. Now if there is nothing more you wish to add to the agenda, we can close this meeting.

The sound of chairs scrapping the floor woke me up from my breading. Daydreaming twice during the same hour, which is not a good way to take charge of your dreams Sey! I schooled myself as I stand up. Yet I do not have time to waste, Siho is waiting for me I think while trying my best not to smile broadly. I run out of the classroom and down the hall when I hear someone calling my name. I look around to see Ryohei, a guy I know from the club, chasing after me.

-Boy, are you in hurry today or something? he asks me curious. I have been meaning to ask you weather you were thinking of entering the competition or not, I did not see you raise your hand during the meeting, he continues without waiting for my answer.

-I have not decided yet, I tell him cautiously. You are planning to, are you not?

-yes I am. I have already signed up. You should to, it would be a great experience, and I could help you prepare if you want. I know a few tip here and there, he looks at me suggestionaly.

- I am not aware if you have noticed this but you do know it is a competition right? I ask him smiling

-does not mean you cannot be encouraging to others who have the same dream as you, he points out.

-thanks, I appreciate that you are willing to help, but I have to think about it I tell him and start moving towards the front entrance.

-wait, I can walk you home if you want?

-That's nice but I have a few things I have to do so…bye!, I say and start running out of the school area and towards the park.

When I am about three quarters of the way I slow down and try to calm myself. I do not wish for Siho to know that I ran all the way and take a moment to steady my breath. I then start strolling casually the rest of the way. The park is full with people by now, and I make my way between the people toward our meeting spot. That's when I spot him laying on his back on the grass, his eyes closed. He seemed so serene and relaxed. The water by the lake is still, and I blush when I realize that he is lying almost exactly where he kissed me on our flunked date. He is doing it on purpose just to tease me. Yet it suddenly makes me feel a little insecure. He has changed from his school uniform. Should I have changed to?.No, he would probably think I would have dressed up for him or something. He does have a big ego sometimes. I take a deep breath and walks towards him. He does not seem to have noticed that I am there. I smile devilishly and walk down to the waterside and scoop up a little water in my hand. Then I slowly keep up and position my hands above his head, and I just let the water…

-WHAT THE…!, Siho jumps up like a scarred cat, frenetically trying to dry hid face with the back of his hand. I cannot stop myself from laughing.

-Sey…!, he looks at me with annoyed eyes. What did you do that for?

- Wait, is Siho Lee…thee Siho Lee? Asking me why I pulled a joke?, I look at him teasingly.

-No, he is asking how come every time he is near the lake with you, he ends up being wet…

I blush. He hit a sore spot and he knows it. The end of our date as I refer to as the "lake accident" is something we usually do not bring up. He grins at me.

-Oh, shut up, I tell him and sink down on the grass. He moves to sit down next to me. I can feel his body heat radiating from him. None of us speaks, we just sit there in silence, yet it is not one of those uncomfortable silences where we are trying to come up with something to say, but rather a " getting accustomed to each other "silence. After a while, Siho speaks up:

-So…how was the meeting?

-Mmm, usual talk about needing to buy new films and trying to come up with ideas for new project and such, I tell him, choosing not to mention the competition. That is something imp not sure I am comfortable to share with him yet.

-Is it not rather boring?

-to have fun, you have to experience boredom, I tell him stubbornly.

-That's a waste. Hey have you eaten anything yet? I m quite hungry myself. Let's grab a hamburger or something? He asks me, looking straight at me.

Hamburger? Now? Wait, when you eat a hamburger with somebody after school, it dos not mean it is a date right. I mean it is just a hamburger. Two people being hungry at the same time, decides to order the same thing. Completely normal, and nothing date like in it.

-Hamburger sounds good, I tell him and make to stand up.

He smiles at me, but it is not a happy smile, but an "I know what you are thinking smile".

-What?

-Nothing! Well…to be honest I thought you were going to make some arguing or something. Shall I take it as a development?

-You make me sound like I am against everything. And development of what?, I ask rather offended despite the little voice in my head telling me he has a point.

-Of you starting to feel a little more comfortable around me, he says with a hopeful expression on his face.

I blush and start walking not bothering to answer his acumination. Truth to be told, it is true, but I have neither interest in satisfying him by admitting it, nor any power to put up with an argue. Seeming to understand my thoughts he moves to walk next to me.

-I still think it feels nice, he tells me. And I know he is smirking at me. I just shake my head and continue to walk. He is right. It feels comfortable now.

**So…what do you think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully there will be more development on their relationship in the next chapter.**


	3. girlfriend?

**AN: I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. I personally like how this chapter turned out. **

You can say pretty much whatever you want about Siho, but you can't deny that he is a great person to hang around with. Since he and I started to hang out, I have found myself at places I would never have gone to on my own, and tried new thing (roller-skating) but also and wall climbing. And it was really great. I mean I am not the athlete person but even I have to admit the thrill of doing new and unexpected things. But the real reason why I am smiling is not because of the reason mentioned above but because what happened yesterday.

Siho and I had gone to a place where they served hamburgers and we had spent most of our time talking about everything and nothing, and somewhere in between I realized that this might qualify as a date. I have never really gone out on a date, well one, but getting a cake in our face and being stalked by your date's ex-girlfriend does not count as a date. Anyway, I had just begun to get all nervous and wondering what to do or how to act when Siho noticed my nervousness. He reached out a hand and touched one lock of my hair and placed it behind my ear. He gave me little smile. Somehow it was reassuring. The smiles I mean, the hair thing made my face turn to a shade that could compete with ketchup regarding redness. He then placed his hand on the table next to mine. Gathering all my courage I shakily placed m hand over his. He had a surprised look on his face before it turned to a happy smile. So we sat like that for a while. I do not remember if we were talking or eating, the only thing I could remember was the butterflies in my stomach and Siho's beaming smile.

All of a sudden a group of people walked in to the restaurant. And not just any people but I recognized some of them. They had been at Siho's birthday party. I removed my hand quickly, refusing to look at Siho. At the same moment his friends spotted us and with salutes and cheers they joined us at our table. Siho acted casual, talking with everyone and laughing, while I started to feel uneasy. After all, they were his friends.

-Hey Siho! Is she your girlfriend? Every time I see you these days you're with her, a blond asked and pointed at me. I could feel my cheeks turning red. Siho looked me in the eyes before he answered.

-Haven't you learned by now that in these days, the women are in charge of everything?

-What is that supposed to mean? His friend asked.

-It means that she is not my girlfriend, he spoke slow, eyes never leaving my face.

I felt a sudden shock and a rage of anger and disappointment rushes through me. It was close to that I missed what he said next.

-I'm HER boyfriend. She is the one who does the dumping and the hooking. He was smiling broadly. All the males around the table started to laugh and dunk his back. "Really?" they exclaimed and laughed. The females around the table didn't however seem to share the male's enthusiasm but shot me dark jealous looks. Or I believe they were jealous. One looked more protective then jealous but still, the atmosphere between us girls wasn't exactly cheery. Siho seemed to detect it (he notice everything I think) and stood up.

-Guys, its fun to hang out with you, but Sey and I have to go, he stated and motioned for me to get my things.

-What? Oh come on Siho! We haven't seen you in ages. You keep disappearing all the time. Stay a little while longer!, a blond girl, with make-up that makes you wonder if she had been visiting Jae-Eun for make-up lessons, said and pouted her mouth in a (what she thought) sad poppy face. I don't usually think this way about people, so I really shock myself when I remember my thoughts. Having a relationship really does bring out the dark side of you.

Anyway, Siho merely shook his head and said that it was getting late, and that we had school tomorrow.

-But you live nearby, the girl tried.

-Yes. And Sey don't, and I would like to know that she gets home safely, ergo I am walking her. Good night guys! He said, and then he placed an arm around my shoulder and led me out of the restaurant.

We walked in silence, his arm still draped around my shoulders.

-So…, Siho begun and glanced at me.

-So… , I picked up.

-You're alright...you know… with what I said in there?

-The boyfriend thing? I mumbled embarrassed.

He nodded and looked at me.

-I'm not used to this.

-I know, he answered.

-And I do not like to rush into things too quickly.

-I see…

-And if we are going to do this, I need to know that you won't be seeing somebody else, I informed him, with a voice more steady then I expected

-Hey! What do you take me for?

-Comes from the guy who dated my best friend to gather information about me.

-She told you?

-Again, BEST FRIEND…

-Okay, okay…I get it. I Siho Lee promise that I will not see any other girl as long as Sey Hong is my girlfriend. There! Its all on the table. He smiled at me softly. What do you say?

I just smiled at him and placed my hand on the arm he had around my shoulders.

When we arrived outside my house turned to faced me.

-well, were here.

-Yes we are, I said, feeling a little nervous. He wasn't going to kiss me, was he?

-Well, I will see you in school tomorrow?

-yeah. We will.

He then bent down, and just as I thought he would kiss me (on the lips) he placed the kiss on m cheek.

-Taking it slow, he whispered in my ear, smiled and turned around.

-God night! He spoke over his shoulder and weaved.

I found it hard to sleep all night. Mostly because of all the million thoughts that was rushing through my head. I felt happy.

0-0-0-0-00—00-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-

**So what did you think…? Reviews appreciated. Hope to post a new chapter soon.**


	4. is this good?

**AN: I am sorry that it took so long to update. I am working on four stories at the same time so it takes it tools on you, but it is fun. Anyway, let's jump right back into the story. Enjoy!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The bell rang out for lunch as Sey gathered her stuff and placed them in her bag before accompanying Jae-Eun out off the classroom. The first and second period had been calm, with no interesting events. She had seen Siho from far, but as usual, they didn't speak to each other in school, and for the first time, Sey felt a little annoyed about that fact. But they had worked up this system, and she didn't know how to break it, which lead them to not acknowledge each other when they pass in the hall or in the class.

She and Jae-Eun sat down at their usual table and started packing up their lunch when Jae-Eun asked her what she had done yesterday.

-"I tried to call you, but you didn't pick up. Where were you?"

-"Well, I have been meaning to tell all you all day, well since yesterday, but it was already late and I didn't want to wake you. I was out with Siho"

-"Really?!" Eun exclaimed and clapped her hand" Like a date?"

-"Well, I don't think you can call it a date. We had hamburger, and his friends joined us later so"

-"there is more, you haven't told me everything. What did you talk about with him?" Smiling, Sey filled her in on last night's event and Jae-Eun was glued to every word. When Sey was done she sighed deeply and looked at her friend:"You are so lucky. Siho is both tall and handsome, has his own apartment and seems to be a really sweet guy. I wish I had someone like that". At this, Sey looked at her friend with worry.

-"What do you mean? What about Simon" at this Eun's eyes filled with tears and she turned her eyes to the table.

-"There is no Simon and me. It's pretty safe to say that I have burned that chance"

-"What?! Are you serious? You were head over heels not too long ago. What happened? Wasn't he interested?"

-"I don't know if he was interested before, but I am pretty sure, he isn't interested now. Not after he has seen my drawings anyway."

-"What drawings?" Jae-Eun's faced caught a shade of red. "I'll show you later. Can we please change the subject? I don't wish to talk about this, not here in school anyway"

-"Alright. We can talk about this later." The two friends ate in silence until Ryohei sat down on the opposite side."

-"God day, Ladies! Mind if I join you?" he asked and brought up his food from his bag before they could respond, not that they minded.

-"You sure do attract people to you", Young Jun said as he sat down next to Ryohei. "Can I talk to you Sey? It's about Ria:" Sey looked up him with a sudden jolt that he quickly added" I'm a little worried about her. She probably told you about the noodle accident. "

-"Yes she did, but I wouldn't worry about it Young Jun. accidents happens all the time. No one is blaming you if that's what you think. And besides, it should teach Ria not to touch other peoples cloth without permission. If it makes you feel any better, her father manager to get the spots out without the customer noticing."  
-"well I wasn't really worried about that, but I'm glad to hear that everything worked out. What I mean to say is that there were some pretty weird and suspicious people on the set. I don't think it is a good idea that she goes to sets by herself. Something bad could happen", he said with a low voice as he gave Ryohei a side-glance, as if he was worried that he was going to ask questions or such.

-"Really? I had no idea. I'll talk to her. Thank you for telling me Young Jun" Sey seemed really worried.

-"I don't see how that would help. You know Ria, she would go anyway, and she would use it as an excuse to drag you along with her" Jae Eun cut in.

-"What was it you owned her anyway?" Young Jun asked curiously.

-"Owned her? Sey, are you is some kind of trouble? You don't have a debt or something do you?" Ryhoin asked, causing Eun to roll her eyes.

-"Relax, she owned a friend a favor. You guys watch too much TV" she informed them and continued eating.

In the mean time Siho was watching them from where he was seated across the yard. He didn't like it, but he felt a bolt of jealousy as he saw the two boys sitting with Sey. And he couldn't even bring himself to talk to her in front of his classmates. Something had to be done.

**0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**What will Siho do to break the ice in school?? You'll have to wait until the next update…**


	5. the fight

**I had some extra time so I thought that I should update this story. it has been a while, but that's what happens when life gets in the way and you suffer from writers block. Enjoy!**

* * *

-"Damn I'm late!" She thought as she looked at her watch and broke out into a run. "I m supposed to meet Ria at the Dinner 10 minutes ago." As she was passing a corner, a hand snatched out and pulled her in. horrified she opened her mouth to scream as she prepared to elbow her attacker, when she recognized Siho's voice.

-"Calm down! It's just me. I need to talk to you." He said and let go of her. She turned around and looked at him angry.

-"You scared me! You didn't have to do that! You could have called or texted me or something!"

-"I m sorry, but I wanted to invite you to a party, and I knew that the only way I could persuasive you was face to face."

-"A party? I don't have the time. I have a million things to do with the club and school. And on top of that something is off with Mrs. Kang. I don't know what but I am starting to worry about Hali."

-"So bring her along. Blow of some steam. You sure need it and it would be good for her to get some friend. It's not good for her to be off on your own like she does." He looked at her closely, trying to read her face." The party is next Saturday. it's not far from the park and there will be a lot of people there so you don't have to be uncomfortable like in an intimate gathering. And it starts around nine

She looked back at him uncomfortable.

"Unless..," he continued.

-"Unless what?"

-"Unless of course, you just don't want to go with me."

-"I didn't say that!" she defended.

-"then why don't you wan' to go with me? I will keep my hands to myself if that's what you are worried about. I already told you that we could take it slow" He glared back.

-"I don't know where this party is and what if somebody from school sees us?" she asked worriedly.

-"So what if they do? It's none of their business. I thought that the only thing that mattered was what we thought, and naturally for you, what your friends think." He answered calmly.

-"I m just not sure" she starred at her shoes.

-"Look, I m not trying to push you into doing something you don't want to do. That's not why I am inviting you. You and I are trying to figure out what this is going and if we can work as a couple, and if we are supposed to do that then we need to see each other outside school, and study dates don't count." He took a deep breath. "I m willing to make compromises for you but you need to start giving something back. One of them is admitting our coming clean that you like me. That you want us to be in a relationship too. Because I would like to go to a friend's party and say, I have a girlfriend! Or to be able to talk to you on the street or in school without having to pretend that I don't know you." He starred at her and she finally looked up at him.

-"I know that I ask a lot sometimes and I don't want to seem uncaring. This is just new to me and I want to do it right. And you have a bad reputation and I don't want it to come in our way."

-"So basically you are just worried that someone would think that I am using you. That you are just another girl down the line? Is that it?" he said angry.

-"I didn't mean that! It's just that people talk and spread things that are not true!"

-"And you are the kind of girl who believe them! If you are so ashamed to have me as a boyfriend why don't you just say so?"

-"Because I m not ashamed"

-"No, you are just worried that if people knew that we were together, they would think that you are like your mother. You are worried that it would ruin your reputation." he started to walk away.

-"Siho wait! I didn't mean it like that!" she shouted after him.

-"Yes you did! I can understand that you are hesitant to be with me because it is all new. But it is a completely different thing if you don't want to be with me because of what people think. If all you want to do is a test run and walking away without anyone knowing anything" he answered without stopping or turning around.

Sey starred after him, not knowing whether she should run after him or let them both think it through or cool off. Suddenly her cell-phone started to ring and she remembered that Ria was waiting for her.

* * *

**A little more elements from the 4****th**** book will come up in the next chapter….**


End file.
